


5 things that should've happened and 2 things that shouldn't have.

by Boogeyman24



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Connor Murphy Tries (Dear Evan Hansen), Evan Hansen Deserves Happiness, F/M, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogeyman24/pseuds/Boogeyman24
Summary: Maybe things should have happened differently.But maybe that's ok because his life is better than he could have imagined. Even if he almost lost it all.





	5 things that should've happened and 2 things that shouldn't have.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry about how blocky it all looked before! Archive is a bit hard to figure out on my phone and auto correct haunts me every time I write.
> 
> Anyway, hope you like the fic and kudos help me sleep well!

There are five things that should've happened with his soulmate and two things that shouldn't have.

1\. The boy who was his soulmate should have laughed at his bed hair in the mornings, he should've taken them to parks and protests to save the trees . He would have made their families go on picnics and have weekly dinners and make the Murphy siblings get along even if it was for twenty minutes. He should've smacked them both on their heads at Thanksgiving when they fought and talk to their father about baseball.

2\. The boy with the warm eyes should've graduated with him and gone celebrating all night with their friends. He should've squeaked when Connor suddenly dipped him and proceeded to make out with him in front of their families. He should've glowed when they handed him his diploma and thanked him for all of his hard work helping others. He should've screamed with him when they all raced down the halls, waving their stupid hats and grinning madly at the other students.

 

3\. The boy with the brilliant smile should've gone speechless when he received his letter of acceptance from the college he so desperately wanted to get into. 

He should've kissed Connor when he sees that his boyfriend got into the same place. He should've been excited when they go to the apartment and start decorating it the way they want. He would've brought Jared and Alana to it when they finally make it look nice enough that he won't be insecure.

 

4\. He should've gotten tipsy on Jared and Alana's wedding, the color in his cheeks contrasting to his blue suit. Evan should've taken Connor's hand and danced with him for hours, swaying to the music or skipping to it with Zoe, never once unsmiling. He could've taken his mom and Connor's to the dance floor, laughing as they tried to move without hurting their feet. 

The boy with kind eyes and an even kinder heart should've made a toast so beautiful it made the guests cry and Connor think of marrying him, not for the first time.

 

5\. He should've said yes when Connor proposed, jumping on him and sniffling while simultaneously being giddy. He should've winced at his mother's scream through the phone, he should've blushed when Zoey gave him a box of condoms on their wedding night as a gift (the real one was on the table, a canvas for her brother and handmade figurine of a fox peeking out from a forest for Evan.) and sighed when Connor starts choking on his drink at his sister's antics. 

He should've looked radiant in the dark tux, the opposite of Connor's white one. They should've exchanged rings and the boy who made him fall in love with life should've taken him into his arms and never let him go.

 

+1 Evan Hansen shouldn't have fallen from that tree. He only climbed because Connor did and that will always haunt him. His boyfriend shouldn't have broken his arm and gone through his depression.

+2 His husband shouldn't have survived that fall, the tree was taller than they imagined and he cries when the doctor tells him that it's a miracle his lover is even breathing outside of Evan's room at the hospital. He shouldn't have smiled at him when Connor gets down on his knees and tells him that it was his fault. 

He shouldn't have said that it's not true and that he never once thought something like that. He shouldn't have held Connor's hand and proposed right there in that blindling room. But he did. And somehow, things are better than they should've been. 

He, Connor Murphy-Hansen, knows this because now he has kids, a master's degree in Art and is currently seeing how gorgeous his husband looks receiving an award for best person of the year from their alma mater, the third time in a row, for his help in the conservation and restoration of environments once threatened. 

This is his life and he will always be grateful for the day he met this boy with the purest heart. (He traces the scar on Evan's arm and falls asleep holding his husband and soulmate in his arms.)


End file.
